1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear-hang type headset applicable to a communication terminal, a man-machine interface and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a front view of a conventional headset with parts thereof being cut away. Conventionally, this kind of headset comprises an earphone 9 having a receiver unit 10 and an ear pad 11, a microphone case 2 having a microphone 1 and a pop filter 7, a head band 5 having a head pad 6 at one end thereof, a microphone arm rotation mechanism 8 serving to hold and rotate a microphone arm 3 at one end of which the microphone case 2 is provided, an attachment base 4 by means of which the head band 5, the earphone 9 and the microphone arm rotation mechanism 8 are combined, and a plug 12 connected with the other end of the microphone arm 3 through a cable 13, as shown in FIG. 1.
When it is intended to use the above-described conventional headset, it is customary that the earphone 9 is put to the user's pinna and the head band 5 is stretched against its biasing force so as to be put on the user's head, so that the earphone 9 can be held by being pressed against the pinna due to the bending force of the head band 5. Further, since the rotation mechanism 8 is capable of holding the microphone arm 3 in any desired position as well as rotating the microphone arm 3 with respect to the attachment base 4, it is possible to set the microphone case 2 in best position near the user's lips.
However, since the above-described conventional headset has the head band 5, the user's hair is pressed and hair style is disheveled at the time of setting and removing the headset, resulting in a serious problem particularly for those who pay careful attention to hair style.